fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mareeta
Mareeta (マリータ Marīta, translated Marita in fan translations) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is the daughter of Galzus and an unnamed mother, who died soon after she was born. When she was young, she traveled with Galzus for a time, but was abducted by slave traders and taken to Conote. Eventually, she was rescued by Eyvel and became her adopted daughter. She bears the markings of Od on her back, like Galzus. Mareeta has a stout heart and never gives up, but she ended up being captured by Raydrik, where she attacked Eyvel under the control of the Shadow Sword, which would later have its curse removed and become Mareeta's Sword. After being rescued by Galzus and Saias, she joins Leif's army. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Base Stats ''*''Obtained by talking to Shannam in Chapter 15 Growth Rates |65% |60% |15% |75% |80% |60% |20% |10% |3% |} Promotion Gains +2 }} Supports |} |} Overview With a Pursuit Critical Coefficient of 5, the Luna and eventually the Astra skills, as well as Adept on promotion and high growths, Mareeta is one of the strongest characters in the game. She also comes with a personal weapon that hits twice in row in addition to providing a 20% critical bonus and the Nihil skill. Anyone who faces her will get destroyed with multiple, piercing and critical hits. Also, she has a movement star and promoting to swordmaster gives her an additional move. But before that, Mareeta will need a bit of training since she starts out weak and her low defense isn't helping her ability to survive more than two or three hits. The chapter where she joins offers a good opportunity to have her gain a few needed levels against the bandits if you want to use her right away since in the next chapters, most of the enemies are tough armored units that can easily kill her due to her frailty. Have Karin fly to her with a scroll like Neir and eventually the Elite Sword just to get her started. Remember to have Mareeta talk to Shannam in Chapter 15 to have her learn the Astra skill. This chapter also provides with a lot of axe-user reinforcements for her to train against. Her high growths all around do not require enhancement from scrolls, except for defense. She has a decent 15% magic growth for a physical unit, and you can have her use the Heim scroll and her magic can get quite high. Keep in mind that it will cripple her defense, so throw in her inventory the Dain scroll and she will turn out great. Finally, Mareeta is especially competent with the Levin Sword, since Luna and Astra activates more frequently with high skill, and you can even have her read the Sun Sword Manual and she will be unstoppable. The only real downside with Mareeta is that, unfortunately, no one around supports with her, except for Eyvel and Galzus who joins near the end. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Ending Mareeta - Swordmaster of the Stars (月と星の剣士 Tsuki to Hoshi no Kenshi lit. Swordsman of the Stars and Moon) Ashamed of her weakness of being taken over by the dark blade, Mareeta set out on a journey to train herself. She eventually grew to become a great and famous swordmaster, but she always kept saying, "My mother was much more skilled than I'll ever be." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Mareeta is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * * * Gallery File:MareetaFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Mareeta from the ''Thracia 776 Illustrated Works. File:MareetaFamily.jpg|An artwork of Mareeta along with Eyvel and Galzus. File:FE5KoubunshaMangaCoverBack.jpg|Mareeta as she appears in the Koubunsha manga adaptation. File:Mareeta TCG1.jpg|Mareeta as she appears in TCG as a Level 10 Myrmidon. File:Mareeta Anthology TCG.jpg|Mareeta as she appears in the Anthology series TCG as a Level 15 Myrmidon. B10-033R.png|Mareeta as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-033R+.png|Mareeta as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-034N.png|Mareeta as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-035HN.png|Mareeta as a Myrmidon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). P10-006PR.png|Mareeta as a Myrmidon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Mareeta card 25.jpg|Mareeta as a Myrmidon in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:MareetaFE5.png|Mareeta's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Mareeta as a Swordmaster.JPG|Mareeta as a Swordmaster. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters